1. Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with articles of clothing and articles used in conjunction with clothing and specifically concerned with liner articles which may be used instead of underwear.
2. Prior Art
It is essential for good hygiene that one wear underwear beneath one's outer clothing. Not only does underwear protect outer clothing from being soiled from the inside, it also protects a wearer from chaffing from the outer clothing. However, underwear is sometimes an inconvenience. It tends to annoy wearers as it is restrictive, tends to bunch and bind, may cause one to become hot, and is accompanied by other adverse side effects. Ladies clothing which is sometimes form fitting particularly presents issues with underwear use. More specifically, underwear may cause panty lines which become visible through outer clothing. Recently, ‘thong’ type underwear has become quite popular as it reduces panty lines and allows a more perfect and pleasing fit. However, thong type underwear may be uncomfortable to wear.
Wearing no underwear at all is undesirable for the reason that it leaves outer garments exposed to undesirable soiling and further leaves sensitive flesh exposed to the discomfort of contact with rough materials from which outer garments may be made.
The art is replete with panty liners and devices arranged to couple with and protect panties during menstruation. These arrangements invariably include devices operable for absorbing and containing appreciable amounts of fluid and associated matter. As such, they are generally thick and bulky and therefore not suitably worn in conjunction with certain outer garments such as tight fitting pants.
Similarly, products are now offered to persons afflicted with bladder control difficulties, for example, DEPENDS. These devices also are arranged as highly absorbent protective articles. Consequently, they are quite thick and bulky and they consume a significant volume which cannot be hidden in tight fitting clothes, i.e., they must be worn with loose fitting outer garments.
As for lining fashioned to cooperate with the outer garment, one will recall that a bathing suit typically has a sewn-in liner. This liner is well suited to protect the bathing suit from soiling while also providing comfort to the wearer. However, these liners are permanently affixed to the suit and they are not disposable. They typically have reinforced peripheries which tend to be bulky and cause creases and visible lines.
Other pant liner systems include those which are used in conjunction with a fireman's outerwear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,549 is representative. An outerwear pant requires a liner for the comfort and cleanliness of the wearer. The liner is disposed next to the interior surface of the pants and affixed thereto. As such, it shares important concepts presented here following and is considered prior art.
In addition, liners to be worn inside of other clothing include special abbreviated panty liner taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,835 by inventor Williams. This panty liner is specially designed for coupling with so-called ‘thong’ type underwear.
Another important liner to be worn in conjunction with outer garments includes the devices and articles taught by Lampman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,323. These devices serve the need for cleanliness while trying on clothing in consideration of purchase. Use of these devices permits one to fit new clothing without exposing the clothing to undesirable contact.
A comfortable pair of underwear is presented as the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,184. These articles are simple liners to be used in conjunction with outer garments such as pants. They may be fashioned as disposable and therefore might be considered relevant to principle concepts of the present disclosure.
Finally, a disposable pant liner is presented and taught by Johnson of Burbank, Calif. in recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,462. These devices may be single use systems to protect one's outer garment.
Notwithstanding, articles have been discovered and invented to provide very novel pant liners, particularly liners to provide underwear functionality without being accompanied by the disadvantages found in use of common underwear.